Star Light, Star Bright
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: If there was one thing Syrena knew it was that life was full of challenges. Dealing with her twin brother's betrayal was just one of the many things she has to deal with. The other being her growing feelings for a certain Resistance pilot. Eventual Poe Dameron/OC. •Cover by January Lily•
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Birth

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Star Wars** or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** I got this idea for this story randomly. It was out of the blue and because of that I wasn't planning on releasing this fan-fic, but then I figured...why not? So without further ado...here's the first chapter. I do apologize in advance if it's complete doo-doo. Anyways...happy readings! _

_**Title:** Star Light, Star Bright_

 ** _Summary:_** _If there was one thing Syrena knew it was that life was full of challenges. Dealing with her twin brother's betrayal was just one of the many things she has to deal with. The other being her growing feelings for a certain Resistance pilot. Eventual Poe Dameron/OC. •Cover by January Lily•_

* * *

 _"Twins: two unique souls united by birth." ― Unknown Author_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue: Birth**_

Leia Organa was in pain.

Han Solo didn't need to be force sensitive in order to know his wife was experiencing excruciating pain in the next room over. It had been hours now since she had been escorted into the medical room, and he knew the pain still lingered. That's what women had the unfortunate luck of feeling when going through child birth. The knowledge of this did nothing to lessen his anxiousness.

Sure, one might have assumed that a man like him, _Han Solo_ a smuggler who had seen and experienced all kinds of challenges in his life would think nothing of child birth. That, however, was certainly not true.

Child birth was getting the best (or in this case perhaps the worst) out of him.

If only Leia had allowed him to enter the medical room with her. To his displeasure at her request he was ordered to wait outside. Although Han followed such request, he was still flabbergasted that she had even made it. He couldn't understand why Leia didn't want him in there with him. Wasn't he supposed to stand by her side during child birth and let her hold his hand with a tight grip? Let him feel a fraction of the pain she was currently enduring. Even before today he had an image of doing that supportive action for her. It was the right thing to do. But his wife didn't want him near her while she delivered. And that heavily perplexed Han.

From beside where he was pacing, Chewie his long time trusted companion gave him a soft look. The Wookiee didn't like seeing his friend so on edge. Chewie voiced his solicitous feelings in an attempt to soothe his friend's restlessness but it didn't as planned. In return Han momentarily froze sending Chewie a look before he once again continued his fretful pacing.

Having failed to soothe Han, Chewie turned to gaze at the other person who was waiting outside of the medical room with them. Luke Skywalker, who had been untroubled and quiet as can be, took in the Wookiee's pleading expression. He gave Chewie a nod before he directed his attention onto Han.

"Remain calm." Luke evenly told him causing the brown haired man to stop his pacing. When he was looking straight at him, Luke gave him a knowing look. "Han, my sister is a strong woman. Rest assured that she's fine."

Han in past had always been annoyed by Luke's tranquil behavior due to his Jedi skills. However, at the moment he envied Luke for being so damn self-possessed. Luke had a point though. If there was anything Han learned from the things they've all been through together (him, Leia, Luke, and Chewie,) it was that Leia Organa was indeed a strong woman. That reminder allowed Han to lessen his worry, but it quickly came back when another thought entered his mind.

His eyes showed the immediate distress that invaded him. "And the baby?" He asked out loud making Chewie look at Luke. The Wookiee along with Han were searching Luke's face for any signs of trouble. However, if there was any Luke did a fantastic job of hiding it from them.

Luke had closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He had on a tranquil expression as he let out a single worded response. "Healthy."

Han let out a relieved sigh. That was good news. Leia and the baby were both okay. Despite knowing this useful information, his heart hadn't fully calmed down and his stomach was still in knots. He knew why. He was nervous. Nervous to meet his own child. How was he supposed to be a father? He barely remembered his own parents let alone father, with him being orphaned at such a young age. So how in the world was he supposed to raise and be a good role model for this kid? This kid who was not only a part of him but Leia as well. What if he did the wrong thing and ruined any chances of happiness for the kid? Sure Han had doubts about being a bad father during Leia's pregnancy, but now that he was close to meeting his kid the reality of being a parent was hitting him hard.

Maybe it had been a good idea for Leia to make him wait outside the medical room. Sure he was inwardly panicking but perhaps if he had been in the delivery room (seeing his baby born with his own eyes) his panicked state would have been way more obvious. And the last thing he wanted to do was distress Leia and the baby.

Han's thoughts then started to drift elsewhere. He and Leia had agreed to keep the gender of the baby a surprise. Han had been reluctant about that because he really wanted to know if they were having a son or daughter. To him it didn't matter if the baby was male or female. Just as long as they were healthy and according to Luke just now the baby was in a healthy state. And because of that his curiosity was eating away at him that he decided to give into the question that had been growing louder in his head.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Han found himself once again seeking Luke for answers.

Luke ever tranquil kept his eyes closed, but Han noticed the tiniest of smiles to appear on the male Jedi's face. It was a smile that said he knew something he didn't and that made Han want to know more about the cause behind the secretive smile. Before he was even able to ask another question regarding Luke's slightly guarded amused exterior form, the doors to the medical room opened.

Out stepped a midwife and at that moment all of Han's attention was on her waiting to see what she had to announce. He felt the sudden tension that entered him wash away when the midwife offered him a small but solace smile.

"You may enter now if you wish to see them."

 _Them_.

It wasn't just Leia in there and the reminder of that once again made Han's nervousness increase. His heart rate went berserk as did the feeling in his stomach. A sudden touch to his shoulder made Han come out of his anxious state. He looked up and saw Chewie giving his shoulder a pat. Finally realizing that the Wookiee had been nothing but caring this whole time, Han gave him a look that held gratefulness. He patted Chewie's shoulder in return before walking toward the medical room. As he did this, Han passed by Luke. The male Jedi now had his eyes open. So when he saw Han walking into the medical room to see his sister he offered him a nod. Han made the same gesture before stepping into the medical room with the midwife. However once the doors closed the same smile from before returned to Luke's face.

Chewie saw this. The Wookiee tilted his head and made a bemused noise.

"Don't worry, Chewie. It's nothing bad." Luke reassured him. "Really, it's more amusing than anything." His lips curled further upwards. "You'll soon find out. Hopefully by then Han's shock will be under better control."

Chewie just roared lowly in response. He didn't quite know what Luke meant by all that, but he said it wasn't bad. So that made the Wookiee feel better before setting his eyes on the now closed medical room door.

* * *

Stepping into the medical room, Han was immediately led further inside. The midwife walked ahead through the hall leading him into another room. Although the midwife had been leading him, she had been kind enough to give Han space when he finally entered the room where Leia and his child were resting in. Once in the room he disregarded the medical droids that were in there and instead his attention went onto his wife.

Leia was in bed in the middle of the room, lying down with pillows supporting her back. She looked completely exhausted, which was perfectly understandable with what she had just gone through. To Han though she still looked beautiful. Maybe even more than before. She looked so happy at the moment as she was cradling not one but two bundles in her arms.

 _Wait...two?_

Realization then hit Han Solo hard. His eyes widen and he couldn't stop the next word from flying out of his mouth.

 _"_ Two?!" Han blurted out causing Leia to finally take notice of his presence. "We have twins?!" Now he understood why Luke had looked so amused. Damn him. He could have warned him in time before entering the room. Maybe then he would have been able to handle the shock he was feeling.

Leia, who wasn't the least bit disturbed by his shocked form, just nodded. "Yes, twins." She said peacefully. The smile on her face never faltered as she cooed at the two blessings she held. Surprisingly neither of the babies had been disturbed by Han's outburst. They were quiet as ever as she gazed at them lovingly.

Han, who was still trying to process everything, ran hand through his hair. "But...how?" He murmured.

Leia looked up from her children to stare at Han. She gave him an semi-amused expression. "I think you know how." She answered despite asking that question more to himself.

Hearing her response allowed Han to get a hold of himself. "Yeah, of course. I..." He took a deep breath. "This is just a lot to take in." The worry about failing as a father came back. Now he not only had to worry about ruining one kid, but _two_ kids. What if he failed them both?

The look on his face said it all and Leia could practically feel his nervousness. She offered him a warm smile, hoping that perhaps him meeting his children would tame that doubt he probably had going on. "Would you like to hold them?" She softly asked him.

That right away drew Han away from his negative thoughts. Despite being hesitant at first, he soon found himself walking towards Leia. Nearing the bed, Han carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Leia. Now that he was closer he had a much better view of the babies. One of them was wrapped in a blue blanket and the one in a pink one. Han no longer needed to be told what were the genders of his babies. It appeared that Leia and him got one of each. Twins, just like Leia and Luke. One was a boy and the other a girl.

Yes...now he knew what Luke must have felt when he asked such question about the gender. Oh...the humor.

Han was slightly startled when Leia tried handing the blue bundle to him. He however didn't protest. This was his son...and despite him being nervous he wanted to hold his son. Han made sure to give Leia a firm nod before she allowed him to take the baby from her. She continued to hold onto the pink bundle as Han now had his son in his arms. He had never held a baby before, but thanks to Leia constantly giving him lessons on how to handle a infant probably, Han felt like he was a expert. As soon as he held his son, Han got the same loving expression that Leia had on.

The nervousness he was feeling was becoming less and less noticeable.

However, after a few seconds of holding him, Han started to feel the baby fuss. He saw his son pouting slightly as he let out a little soft cry.

Han felt a little discouraged by this, but quickly covered it up by lightheartedness. "Well, he's a little fuss ball, isn't he?" He commented affectionately.

"Ben." Leia earnestly announced to him. Han looked at her and saw her smiling happily. "I want to name him Ben."

Han gazed down at his son before glancing at his wife again. "Ben..." He said thoughtfully. "I like that name. Ben it is."

Leia felt content that Han had agreed with the name of their son. He cooed at her daughter once more before looking at her husband again. "Would you like to hold her now?" She asked him.

The same hesitance from before came back, but like with his son, Han also wanted to hold his daughter. _Daughter_. Saying that in his head left such a heavy impact on Han. He made sure to be careful as Leia took a hold of Ben again and as he held onto his daughter.

There were two things Han noticed right away when having his daughter in his arms. The first, unlike her brother, she wasn't fussing around. Not even after a few seconds of holding her. She was serene as ever. Her relaxed state in a way reminded him of whenever Luke meditated. Absolute tranquility. It was a bit astounding that it was coming from a baby. Now the second thing he noticed was that she had her eyes slightly open. And it appeared that she had the same flecks of color in her eyes as he had. That made a warm feeling go through him. What left him more over joyed though was that she was just looking at him so innocently. Han finally released a smile.

"She's so beautiful."

Leia saw the merriment in Han's face and her own happiness grew as well. She planted a kiss on Ben's head as his fussing finally ended. She then gazed at both her husband and daughter, meaningfully. "She has your eyes." She told him with buoyancy.

Han spared her a look before gazing down at his daughter again. "Lucky her." He said lightheartedly.

"What would you like to name her?" Leia asked him.

Han became puzzled as he averted his eyes onto her again. "You haven't picked out a name for her?"

"Well, I named our son. Seems only fair you get to name our daughter." Leia reasoned with him.

Yes...that did seem fair. Han looked back down at his daughter. A ton of different girl names popped into his head but none of them stood out to him. He had to pick a good name. A name that not only he and Leia would like, but one he knew his daughter would like as she grew older. Finally, after what felt like forever, Han thought of a perfect name for her.

"Syrena." Han announced with importance. "I want to name her Syrena."

"Syrena." Leia said trying that name out for herself. A smile graced her face once more. "That sounds lovely. I'm certain she'll love it when she's older."

"I'll tell you another thing that's for certain." Han said giving Leia a serious look. "She's never going to leave our sights when she's older."

Leia playfully rolled her eyes and Han noticed this.

"I'm serious. With my luck she'll end up with some arrogant fool."

"Oh, so someone like you?" Leia joked causing Han to smile. He once again gazed at his daughter. Love and protectiveness were shown in his eyes as she stared at him.

"Don't you worry though." Han softly said to her. "Your mother and I will always be there for you. Plus, your brother will be there to protect you as well. He'll make sure to scare away any males that get in your way."

"Her _older_ brother." Leia added as she cradled Ben closer to her.

Han gazed at his wife and his heart soared when she returned the same loving expression. He glanced at his son before looking at his daughter again. Although finding out that he had twins had scared him, now that he was with his wife and children...his family...the nervousness from before was growing weaker. Yes, the feeling was still there, but having held _both_ of his children made the doubt slightly lessen.

His smile grew as his daughter continued to look at him so innocently.

Maybe...just _maybe_ he would do fine as a father. For both of his children.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Star Wars** or any of the characters. I only own my OC. _

_**A/N:** First, I want to make a special shout out to January Lily for the story cover she made! It's amazing! Thank you! Second, __I'm glad you guys liked the prologue! Thanks for those who Favorited and Followed this story. Also another special thanks to those who left reviews. You guys are all awesome! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter. I think I am going to do two more chapters with the Syrena and Ben during their youth. I think perhaps the next chapter will be when they are at the academy training with Luke. We'll see. I just really want the readers to know the once close relationship Syrena and Ben had when growing up, before Ben's betrayal. And also before we head into The Force Awakens story-line. Anyways, so enjoy this small fluffy chapter with the Solo twins during a moment from their childhood._

 _ **P.S.** Just to clarify things, as an adult for the later chapters, Syrena's face-claim is **Elizabeth Olsen**. :)_

* * *

 _"Your parents leave you too soon and your kids and spouse come along late, but your siblings know you when you are in your most inchoate form."_ _―_ _Jeffrey Kluger_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Childhood**_

"Syrena, get down from there!" An eight year old Ben Solo shouted to his sister. The tone of voice he was using not only held exasperation for her, but also hidden worry for any potential danger she faced. Even at such an young age he was already an expert with making his aggravation stand out more. "You know mother doesn't like it when you climb trees!"

From up above the tree, Syrena Solo was trying her best to hold in her laughter. Despite the annoyance she detected from her brother's voice, she knew that he was more focused on her falling and getting hurt. This wouldn't be the first time Ben mixed the feeling of irritation and concern. He often did this, but more so when it involved her doing anything he found to be unsafe.

Even now at the age of eight, Ben Solo was very protective of his fraternal twin sister. He just had a rather quarrelsome way of displaying such protectiveness. Not that young Syrena was complaining (although she would be several years from now). His cool treatment didn't really cause a problem for her. She found it really easy to look passed Ben's _annoyance_ and instead find the concern in those dark brown eyes of his. Just like she was doing right now. Sure she was high in the tree, but there was no doubt that those dark eyes of his held nothing but concern for her.

And although Syrena appreciated his concern in her mind there was no need for worry at the moment. To her climbing trees was far from being high-risk. The young girl often did this whenever they played outside in the gardens. Their home planet of Naboo not only had all sorts of flowers, waterfalls, and grassy fields to explore, but also lots of beautiful trees. Tall beautiful trees. And ever since Syrena could remember she always found the trees in Naboo to be a spectacular sight to bare. The first time she climbed a tree was at the age of six. She remembered such event for two reasons. The first was that her father Han had been there to witness her climbing. He had smiled and cheered her on as he watched her carefully. Syrena had felt so happy but her happiness was cut short for the second reason why she remembered such event so well. Her mother Leia had caught her climbing the tree and unlike her father her mother made her displeasure known.

After being safely brought down to the ground her mother lectured her on why she shouldn't climb trees. And just like Ben, her mother worried that she could fall and get hurt. Although Leia was way more gentle with her words than her brother. What Syrena also remembered from that day was the hard look her mother threw at her father. Unfortunately Syrena wasn't able to hear what exactly she was saying to her father since C-3PO had escorted her back into the house, but she knew it wasn't happy talk.

From the ground, Ben harden his eyes. However, the concern in his dark eyes aimed at his sister didn't decrease. "Fine, but if mother catches you, you're on your own!" Ben warned her and that did the trick. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to give her _another_ lecture regarding her unruly behavior.

"Alright, I'm coming down." Syrena said rolling her eyes. She let out a huff as she quickly maneuvered herself down the tree. Ben was amazed by such skill (climbing had never been his thing), but he kept whatever amazement he had for his sister buried deep down. Once she was on the ground again facing him, she offered a bright smile. "Tada. I win." She declared with content.

"No, you didn't." Ben said making a face. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The whole point of hide and seek is for you to hide."

"And I did hide." Syrena easily retorted back to him. "Up in the tree." She shrugged her shoulders as she let out a small laugh. "Not my fault you couldn't find me before you finally decided to give up."

Ben's expression was far from being amused. "We agreed that trees don't count as hiding places."

They had _agreed_ to that. It had been established the last time they played hide and seek. Syrena, however, furrowed her eyebrows letting an unsure expression appear on her face. "When did we agree to that?" She asked playing the bemused act. She often did this whenever she wanted to spark her brother's annoyance for amusement. It was harmless of course _―_ she never took it too far.

Exasperated, Ben threw his hands out. "The last time we played!" He told her bringing his hands back down to his sides.

Syrena's smile grew. "Oh yeah." There was a pause with the two of them just staring at each other. Finally she broke the silence by saying a simple yet content reply. "I still win."

Ben opened his mouth ready to retort something back to her, when a familiar robotic voice spoke up. "Young Masters!" C-3PO called out for them as the gold colored robot made his way towards them. "Your mother told me to fetch you two for dinner. Come along now."

The two children looked at each other with a knowing stare before they both took off in the direction of their home. C-3PO of course was right behind them, his stiff arms waving in a frantic way as his voice rose a bit. "Be careful you two!"

Ben and Syrena however paid no mind to C-3PO . They were both too determine to win the race in reaching their house first. Now Syrena was a fast runner, but Ben had always been faster. Knowing this did nothing to lower Syrena's willpower. She was still determined to win her brother again in another game or challenge. Except to her chagrin, Ben made his way inside their home by swiftly using the side door, thus beating her there first.

Ben came to a halt once inside the house and few seconds later Syrena who was not that far behind did the same. She was breathing some what hard as Ben remained unaffected as ever. While her brown hair was disarrayed, Ben's dark locks were hardly as messy as hers. This was something that had always sparked slight jealously in Syrena. Her brother had much nicer hair than her. She blamed genetics...or perhaps it was more her fault. She did like to play outside a lot. Often when she did this, Syrena cared little for the consequences of running and rolling around in the grass. Unlike her brother, who although liked to play as much as she did, knew when to stop his roughhousing ways.

"Ha! _I_ win this time." Ben said giving his sister a smug grin.

Syrena stayed quiet for a brief moment, catching her breath. She then gave him a small smile. "That's because I let you win." She nonchalantly told him. This wasn't the truth, but she knew telling him this would just get a reaction out of him.

"What? No! I won fairly and you lost." Ben argued back. "Admit it." He urged his sister to say.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Syrena simply said to him.

Ben huffed, but was once again interrupted with the conversation he was having with his sister.

"Syrena, look at you. Young lady have you been rolling around in the grass again?" Leia's motherly voice rang out causing both twins to look her way. Syrena wasn't surprised to see her mother wearing a long fancy blue dress. Her mother _always_ dressed in pretty clothing. She herself had never been a fan of dresses and she was thankful her mother never forced her to wear such formal attire. Well other than for social gatherings. Syrena disliked those very much _―_ Ben did too. The only thing that made those gatherings bearable was the food that was served.

Now although her mother had agreed to let her choose her own clothing, Syrena really had her father to thank for that. Han after all had been the one to convince Leia about letting Syrena dress less formal. She was still a kid and kids liked playing around. Besides that, Syrena liked dressing in comfortable outfits. And there was a plus side to this as well, and that was because of their young ages she and Ben were still around the same size. So it wasn't unusual for her to wear some of Ben's clothes at times. Syrena never minded wearing boys clothes. In fact she, much rather preferred them.

As Leia and Ben continued to wait to hear her response (Ben more out of amusement), Syrena got a hold of herself. She shook her head. "No..." Which technically was the truth. She hadn't rolled around in the grass this time. She did climb a tree, but her mother didn't need to know about that.

Leia narrowed her eyes at such answer. "Then why is your hair and clothing in such a messy state?" She pointed out.

"Well, that's because...uh..." Syrena this time wasn't able to finish her explanation and was beginning to get nervous that her mother would see right through her. Her stammering however made her brother finally step in to save her from such foolishness.

"We were racing around in the garden." Ben finished for her. Immediately Syrena let out a low sigh of relief as he gave his mother an apologetic smile. "It's my fault. I was bored, so I asked her to play with me."

Leia knew that her son was lying. Despite that the older woman found Ben covering for his little sister to be sweet. This wouldn't be the first time he did this for Syrena. Ben always came in when Syrena needed him the most. Even if was for something as silly as telling a white little lie. Her son _always_ protected her daughter.

"There you two are."C-3PO said as he came into the house. He halted as soon as he saw the princess."Oh my, I did warn them to be careful." He anxiously said to her.

Leia nodded her head. "Go on ahead C-3PO , I have this handled." She informed the golden robot. Once he had departed further inside the luxurious home, Leia focused all of her attention onto her children. She was quiet with a earnest expression before she broke into a smile. "It's alright you two. Just go wash up now for dinner."

Before either her or Ben left though, there was a question Syrena wanted to ask.

"Is father going to be joining us?"

At hearing his younger sister ask that question, Ben couldn't help but be curious as well. He knew it wasn't good to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. Both Solo twins wanted to know if their father was coming back home to them. It's been about almost two weeks now since they have seen their father and Chewie. They missed the lovable Wookiee just as much as they missed their father. In fact they missed their father more than they missed their uncle Luke, and he was someone who kept in touch on a unscheduled basis.

Almost instantly did Leia's smile drop. It didn't help how her children were looking at her. She let out a sigh as she shook her head. They weren't going to like the answer she was about to give them. "I don't think so." She gently broke it to them and she right away saw disappointment mark both of their faces. In her eyes however she could tell Syrena was more hurt than Ben. The youngest Solo had always been much closer to her father than Ben.

Leia figured by now that Ben knew how to handle such sad news regarding their father's absence a little bit more better than Syrena. The young girl still thought the very best of Han Solo. And as much as Leia wanted to get back at Han for leaving them every now and again, she knew ruining whatever love her children had for him would be terrible. Not to mention she still loved Han dearly. Not matter how much of an idiot he was, Leia knew she would always love him. So she didn't say anything to create conflict (not to her children anyhow). She instead remained levelheaded. "I'm sure he's going to come back real soon." Leia told her children, trying her best to sound assured. "You know how he is when he's out during one of his runs." She cleared her throat before forcing a smile on her face. "Now go on and get cleaned before dinner gets cold." She said and then gestured to go down one of the long hallways their home had.

"Yes mother." Both twins responded at the same time. They politely dismissed themselves before making their way towards the hallway. As they were now quietly walking down the hallway, Syrena glanced at her brother. The brown haired girl knew was the time to thank him. If she didn't she wouldn't hear the end of it. "Thank you." She softly said to her older brother. The youngest Solo didn't need to go into full detail on _why_ she was thanking him. Ben already knew why she was.

Ben kept his gaze forward as he walked, but from her side view Syrena was able to see his lips curl upwards...as if amused. "You're welcome."

Syrena was content that she was able to amuse her brother. However at the moment whatever content she had for making her brother happy was pushed aside by the dejected feeling she had. It was that same feeling that made her stop walking.

"Ben..." Syrena called out her brother's name making him come to a halt. When Ben's dark eyes landed onto her hazel eyes (eyes that were so similar to her father's), Syrena let a crestfallen expression appear on her face. "I miss dad." She confessed to her brother.

Ben lowered his eyes. "I know." He faintly answered back to her. Disenchantment could be hurt in his tone of voice as well. "Me too." And then without saying anything else to her, he lifted his gaze and continued walking again.

Syrena followed behind him like the emotionally attached twin she was.

Neither of them mentioned their father again as they continued walking down the hallway.


End file.
